Misscliks Devotion: Episode 19
Recap 1509-12-20 The band is in common room of The Dounut inn at Bridgelight when Kel Bel arrives. She is leading a force to head out to the Wrathwood to get back her niece Margery and her new husband, and askes Ransom to come with her. The rest of the band are given the task of composing a new song and performing it at the annual Bridgelight bridge-lighting ceremony. Bridgelight is named for this bridge that covers the Lake Edrick. The bridge is covered with these semi magical lights that are imbued into these paper lanterns that sit on the tops of poles and kind of dangle on the sides. But the lanterns get worn, they get damaged, and when they get damaged they stop functioning, so once a year on they replace all the lanterns up and down the bridge, and have this big bridge-lighting ceremony. A ceremony that is going to be held tomorrow. Chef the Cook asks the band that he be called by his real name, Dave. The band compromises with the name "Dee the Cook". Kes talks about how the sleeping curse from the damaged ship in episode 17 and the spell cast on the guests at the wedding making them sleep in episode 18 could be connected. Kellen suggests that Kes just saw the future, and the events are unconnected, or she was high on drugs. Guy tries to talk in the conversation, but Kellen is brisk with him. Kellen then suggests it was all a drug dream on the ship. Kes storms out because she isn't being believed. Guy catches up to Kes. He affirms that he believes Kes. He suggests, with ulterior motives, that separating Kellen from Olivia would let Kes get though to Kellen. The two make a plan. Guy then distracts Olviia, letting Kes talk with Kellen. Kellen apologises, admitting he going though some things, and that he believes Kes. Kes says they need to investigate the ring Olivia got last episode from the disguised noble woman to find out more. Kes & Kellen also talk about Guy & Bash joining the band, with Kes still firmly against it. Outside, Guy asks Olivia some advice in how he should handle the situation with himself and Kellen, and about the moment they shared on the boat to Akuba, using codenames for the people involved, and Olivia thinks Guy is talking about her. Olivia suggests just going for it, as her goddess Reluna says, and wait for the perfect moment, maybe even write a song about it. Kellen walks up as Guy plays a song to Olivia. After the song Kellan and Olivia complement Guy's performance. Guy says that Bash really wants to join the band. Kes, Kellen and Olivia go to Wallace's Whimsical Wares to identify the ring. Wallace recognises the ring right away, as being owned by Lady Bee. Kes snitches on Olivia, and Olivia is forced to return the ring to Lady Bee. The band head over to Lady Bee's estate, it has an ivory tower in the centre of it. Kes and Olivia argue more about revealing that Olivia stole the ring. Lady Bee meets the party and Kes is rude to her. Olivia returns the ring to Lady Bee and she returns to looking young. Kellen asks Lady Bee to recount what she remembers about the wedding. She mentions a strange wine she couldn't identify, that the band didn't drink. Lady Bee then bribes the party to keep silent about her true appearance with 600 gold. The band leaves. During the night Olivia casts astral window, but finds no one. 1509-12-21 Day of Bridge-lighting Ceremony, the winter solstice. The townsfolk get to putting up the lanterns during the day with quickly with ease and no complaints. Olivia arranges a stage for Kes & Kellen's performance for that night, as well as a piano for Kes. Kel Bel's husband gives a speech about the history and significance of the bridge and the Bridge-lighting Ceremony. Olivia then introduces the band. The band performs their new song. :Here I stand, in the clutches of an evil sorceress. :She holds me so tight, and pulls to the past. :The past, the past. :But we, to the future we go. To the future. :Hark! A bridge. But will we go alone? No, :The people we love go with us. :Come with me, take hands, :We fight for the light, and darkness is behind us. :The bridge finds the way from nightmare to dream. :The dream in the light. :I am Lord of the Morning. Shine down. :I shine down, when I am with you. During the song, a servant comes up to Olivia, saying it is very important she come away and meet his master. Olivia leaves, missing the song. She is lead to a carriage at the back of the crowd with Count Alex Guilder, Lord of Bridgelight, sitting inside. Alex Guilder had been at Margery's wedding a few nights before. Lord Guilder, after some words of praise at Olivia's skills, offers to make Olivia the Lady Guilder. Guilder continues that that although Olivia she is dating Kellen, as he is an elf, he will not age as Olivia will. That he and Olivia could grow old together and have adventures and horseback riding. Olivia says she can't feel any passion for Lord Guilder without knowing him. Lord Guilder asks for a chance to prove himself tomorrow on his estate. The band play for the rest of the night. At the end Kel Bel's husband complements the band, happy this time he didn't magically fall asleep during their performance. The band return to the inn. Kellen asks where Olivia went during the song. She lies and says that Lord Guilder was wanting information about the bands for future gigs. Kes is suspicious, but believes Olivia. 1509-12-22 The next morning Kellen and Guy Claypool have heart to heart talk. Guy talks about Bash having a girlfriend that Guy is interested in named Kellen-a. Kellen says that Kellena doesn't deserve Guy. Guy then gives a hypothetical scenario where Kellen finds another artist he is interested in, guy/girl whatever, that he can communicate on an artistic level beyond what he can get currently with Olivia. Kellen admits that scenario would be very stressful, and Guys says that is the situation he is in. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes